


Hoppy Holidays

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Click gets mentioned, Giant Snail, M/M, Vikkstar level of punnery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Lachlan and Rob spend Easter with friends.





	Hoppy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> i know i’m old because my first thoughts were ‘where the fuck are they where the grass is like that it’s a damn drought I hope that’s recycled water’
> 
> but now i’ve moved on and am able to appreciate that Lachlan totally specially invited Rob all the way from Canada just to spend the holiday with him much cute very like such ship
> 
> and yes I do think i’m hilarious

“Is it wrong that I just want to like, make a pile and dive into them like a ball pit?”

It’s not a thought Rob was having upon eyeing the impressive collection of easter eggs before them but now Lachlan’s said it the idea is weirdly tempting.

He's got no idea why they’ve been made responsible for hiding all the chocolate for their impromptu farm holiday easter egg hunt, surely everyone realises that come tomorrow he and Lachlan will absolutely have no morals and grab as many eggs as humanly possible just to claim a victory royale in real life and that’s if they hide them at all and don’t just create their own little stash right now.

“The Easter bunny would be sad if you did that” Rob replies sagely, “And nobody wants a sad bunny do they?”

Also Elliot’s been so excited about trying to win that if the hunt doesn’t happen because Lachlan’s crushed them all Rob might not be able to stop him from being murdered and they’re on a farm, there’s a lot of places Elliot could hide his body.

“We don’t” Lachlan agrees, “But i’m going to eat some while we’re hiding them and you can’t stop me i’m an adult”

Rob’s probably going to do the same.

The huge, grassy backyard is perfect for egg hunting, plenty of trees and hedges and little corners to hide things and of course, the giant fucking snail statue up the back that’s literally asking to be memed somehow. It’s got to be one of the weirdest things Rob’s ever seen and honestly he’s been a little concerned by how none of the Australian’s really seem to care, apparently just another ‘big thing’ that’s only of mild interest apart from Lannan’s repeated attempts to dry hump it from a variety of angles.

It’s not completely dark yet, the long expanse of rural skyline keeping the sunlight up for hopefully long enough that they’ll be able to hide all the eggs, the rest of their group in charge of manning the barbeque and their arguing voices over who gets to hold the tongs carry across from the verandah.

Lachlan’s childish joy is contagious and soon enough Rob’s joining him, the two of them giddy and giggly as they push and shove each other out of the way to call the best hiding spots and the worst, Lachlan deciding to leave a few on the grass in plain sight because ‘even though Lannan’s a moron he should still get to join in' and look, sometimes it’s the thought that counts. 

They do end up eating more than a couple before leaving some in a box to take back to their room and even the dark chocolate is sweet on his Rob’s tongue, a definite difference between the brands he’s grown up with and whatever weird shit he’s sure the Australian’s are adding to their recipe is really, really good.

Several eggs find their way onto the snail, Lachlan lifting him up so he can carefully balance one between it’s little antennae, arms secure around his waist as he lowers him back to the ground and kisses him, both of their lips sticky with residual sugar.

They haven’t had time to be alone, Rob flew into Sydney and straight into the Click house, straight into the rental cars the next morning before picking Lachlan up from his own flight and they've been surrounded by friends all day and they haven’t seen each other since Fortnite February, warmth already burning in Rob’s stomach over the frankly innocent kisses and he’d be embarrassed but it’s them, it’s Lachlan and Lachlan’s clearly feeling the same way, pushing him back against the snails shell and tangling his hands in Rob’s hair, trailing his lips down his neck, closing the already tiny distance between their bodies.

Voices, most noticeably Lannan and Tannar's, they seem to be having some sort of gentle, kind sibling discussion about who’s drinking the last of what distracts them both for a moment, Lachlan pulling away and staring out across the yard before Rob tugs him back in, arms around his neck and there’s a lot of things he wants that just aren’t going to work in a backyard against a giant snail, at least without highly increasing the risk of them getting caught and neither of them are super into that.

“Lachy” He murmurs against Lachlan’s mouth, pointedly dragging his hands down and rubbing them against his partners groin, “Let me get my mouth on you”

Of course there’s no protest, just Lachlan making a groan deep in his chest and kissing him harder before stepping back and tugging at his belt.

Rob’s always had a thing for sucking cock, the double-headed mix of submission and control and he loves how much Lachlan loves it too, eager hands guiding himself to Rob’s mouth, already a whimper on his lips.

Despite the time they’ve been apart it all comes together naturally, Rob falling into a familiar rhythm, fondly pining Lachlan’s ever enthusiastic hips down and encouraging him to hold onto his head, Lachlan doing his best to stay gentle on his hair like always.

Suddenly Lachlan’s laughing, clearly trying to stop himself but unable to, hand over his mouth as he snorts into it and Rob’s a tad offended because he’s kind of trying to suck his boyfriends dick and this is the thanks he gets? By all accounts Lachlan's been enjoying his efforts until now, amused by what Rob doesn’t know and he pulls off, rocks back on his heels and stares up at Lachlan’s now watery eyes and red cheeks in the dim light, tall shadow of the snails shell behind him.

“You’ve never found my blowjobs particularly hilarious before” Rob whines, though there’s a hint of amusement to his tone because it is kind of funny that Lachlan’s finding something so funny about something while getting blown. Maybe it’s the snail getting to them.

“M’ so sorry Rob” Lachlan says between giggles, “It’s just, it’s not you I swear, but oh my god”

He breaks off into more hacking laughter and Rob sighs. 

“Out with it I have to know what’s so hilarious you can’t concentrate on my frankly amazing mouth” He pokes at Lachlan’s thigh for good measure, trying to keep the smile off his own face because Lachlan’s cock is bouncing with every heave of laughter, bobbing up and down in an increasingly comical fashion.

“Well you know how we’re going to go on an egg hunt” Lachlan murmurs, interrupting himself again to bite at his own hand, “It’s just uh, please don’t leave me it’s so fucking stupid”

Rob tries to be patient, lets Lachlan gather himself. 

“So we’re going on an Easter egg hunt” He prompts, “And that’s so funny we had to stop? I mean the giant snails good but it’s not that good we could've gone somewhere else”

Lachlan reaches for him, sweaty hands grabbing both of Rob’s own, pulling him to his feet and another errant giggle escapes him before he burrows his head into Rob’s chest, tight grip on his fingers. 

“We’re going on an egg hunt but uh, first’mgonnaputmyeggsinyourmouth”

It takes a few seconds for Rob to absorb the words directed into his shirt and Lachlan’s clearly been talking with Vic too often lately for this kind of thing to happen, thinking that it’s socially acceptable to make puns all the time and he wants to say that exactly, to Lachlan, it’s just that something else occurs in his brain at exactly the same time and all he can do is cackle with laughter as well, shoulders shaking and when he looks down to see Lachlan’s cock poking up from under his shirt he only laughs harder.

“Actually you’re not, I just remembered something very important about Easter this year” He tries to be stern but fails and now Lachlan’s looking at him like he’s the crazy one, wary smile still on his face.

“What?”

“Well, you know how all those diets are in, gluten is out and such” Rob parrots Lachlan’s words back at him, then pausing for dramatic effect. 

“I really wanted to try going nut free”


End file.
